Gozu
Gozu (牛頭; dt. "Ochsenkopf") (links) & Mezu (馬頭; dt. "Pferdekopf") (rechts) waren gigantische Dämonenstatuen, die als Wächter des Tors zum Jenseits dienten. Sie bewachten das Tor und sorgten dafür, dass niemand (zumindest kein Sterblicher) unbefugt Zutritt zum Jenseits erhielt, denn nur Tote bekamen die Erlaubnis durch das Tor ins Jenseits über zu gehen. Versuchte ein lebender Mensch, Hanyō oder Yōkai mit aller Gewalt hindurchzugehen, so wurde er auf der Stelle versteinert, damit getötet und konnte so selbst nur als Toter ins Reich der Toten übertreten, wie es den Regeln entsprach. Gozu & Mezu kamen, im Anime, jeweils in Episode 145 und Episode 156 vor, als es darum ging, den letzten Splitter des Shikon no Tama aus dem Jenseits zu holen, welcher sich im Besitzt des verstorbenen Austeryōkais Hōsenki befand. Geschichte mit Inu Yasha und Kagura/Hakudōshi Hakudōshi suchte nach einem Weg ins Jenseits und fand heraus, dass es im Land des Feuers einen Zugang zum Reich der Toten gibt. Auch wusste Hakudōshi, dass lebende Wesen nicht durch das Tor gehen dürften. Um dennoch eine Möglichkeit zu finden, lockte er Inu Yasha ins Land des Feuers und dieser sollte für ihn das Tor zum Jenseits öffnen. Kagura informierte daraufhin Inu Yasha und Co. über jenes Tor und promt machten sie sich auch auf den Weg dorthin. Hakudōshi wollte so, gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen, erstes wäre so der Weg ins Jenseits offen und zweitens würde Inu Yasha versteinert werden, da er bestimmt hätte lebend ins Jenseits gehen zu wollen. Vor dem Tor liegen überall Knochen und Überreste der Yōkai rum, die zu Stein wurden, als sie versuchten lebend durch das Tor zu gehen. Als Inu Yasha & Co. an dem Tor ankamen, hörten sie eine Stimme sagen: "Wollt ihr passieren? Oder wollt ihr nicht passieren?". Inu Yasha antwortete, ganz naiv mit "Ja" und daraufhin erwachten die Dämonenstatuen Gozu & Mezu zum Leben. Inu Yasha ging auch gleich zum Angriff auf die beiden Dämonenstatuen über, das Kaze no Kizu zeigte aber keine Wirkung auf Gozu & Mezu. Miroku erkannte, dass Mezu & Gozu nicht aus dem Diesseits stammen und meinte, das Tessaiga keine Wesen töten könnte, die aus dem Jenseits stammen. Miroku setzte sein Kazaana ein, dieshatte aber auch keine Wirkung auf die Steinriesen. Mezu & Gozu machten dann Inu Yasha klar, dass nur Tote passieren dürften und sie ihn erstmal umbringen müssten, damit Inu Yasha ins Jenseits gehen darf. Inu Yasha lies jedoch nicht locker und meinte, wenn er schon Gozu & Mezu nicht besiegen könne, so könne er aber mit dem roten Tessaiga das Tor zum Jenseits aufbrechen. Das Tor, welches mit Ketten versiegelt ist, konnte dann auch tatsächlich mit dem roten Tessaiga geöffnet werden und man konnte für einen Moment ins Jenseits blicken. Kaum war das Tor geöffnet, kam Kagura mit einer ganzen Armee von Yōkai an, die alle auf das Tor zu stürmten. Die Yōkai flogen alle in das Tor und versteinerten auf der Stelle. Kagura konnte mit Mühe und Not auf ihrer Feder entkommen, war aber sehr angeschlagen und beschwerte sich bei Hakudōshi für dieses Himmelfahrtskommando. Hakudōshi meinte dann er habe Kagura deshalb voraus geschickt, da er nicht genau wusste, was damit gemeint war, dass kein lebendes Wesen das Tor ins Jenseits passieren dürfte. Als das Tor noch offen war, konnte Kagome den letzten Juwelsplitter tatsächlich im Jenseits sehen und nun bestand kein Zweifel mehr, der letzte Splitter war eindeutig im Grab von Inu Yashas Vater, im Grab von Inu no Taishō. Als dann Mezu & Gozu keinen umbringen konnten, schlossen sie das Tor wieder und wurden wieder zu den Dämonenstatuen, die links und rechts neben dem Tor Wache halten. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippō & Kirara wussten jetzt zwar, dass der letzte Splitter im Jenseits war, hatten aber keine Ahnung wie sie nun dahin gelangen sollten. Sesshōmaru und Tenseiga thumb|250px|Sesshōmaru trifft auf Gozu & Mezu Etwas später: Tekkei wurde der Kopf von Naraku abgeschlagen und ein gigantischer Blutfluß ergießt sich aus ihrem Körper. Über diesen Blutfluss gelangen Inu Yasha & Co., als auch Naraku ins Jenseits, ans Grab von Inu no Taishō. Auch Sesshōmaru bemerkte den Geruch des Blutflußes und traf dann auf Kagura am Ort des Geschehens an. Sie erzählte ihm, dass der Weg, den Inu Yasha ins Jenseits nahm bereits geöffnet wurde sich aber auch schon wieder geschlossen hatte. Kagura meinte weiterhin, dass Sesshōmaru nun durch das Tor im Land des Feuers gehen müsste, wenn er ins Jenseits gelangen will, was er aber wohl nicht überleben würde, da nur Tote und Verstorbene das Tor passieren dürfen. Sesshōmaru lies sich dennoch darauf ein und zog los zum Tor ins Jenseits. Er kam an dem Tor zum Jenseits an und stieß auch sogleich auf Mezo & Gozu, die ihn umbringen wollten, damit er ins Jenseits gehen kann. Sesshōmaru hingegen fand den Auftritt der beiden Dämonenstatuen jedoch etwas lächerlich und sah sie nicht wirklich als ernste Gefahr an. Er griff die beiden Wächter des Tores mit Tōkijin an, dies hatte aber keine Wirkung auf Mezu & Gozu. Mezu & Gozu klärten Sesshōmaru auf, dass sie aus dem Jenseits stammen und von keiner Waffe aus dem Diesseits verletzt werden könnten. thumb|250px|Gozu & Mezu knien vor [[Sesshōmaru und dessen Tenseiga nieder.]] Daraufhin zog Sesshōmaru sein Tenseiga, Mezu & Gozu erkannten direkt darauf die Fähigkeit des Schwertes, Wesen des Jenseits töten zu können und knieten auf der Stelle ehrfürchtig vor Sesshōmaru nieder ohne zu zögern. Mezu & Gozu zeigten großen Respekt vor Sesshōmaru und liesen ihn natürlich lebend das Tor passieren, da sie sich nicht mit jemanden anlegen wollten, der Wesen des Jenseits mit nur einem Schwerthieb töten kann. Fähigkeiten Beide sind sie riesige Dämonenstatuen und könnten allein durch ihre Größe, so ziemlich jeden Sterblichen töten und auch eine Vielzahl an Yōkai. Aber dennoch haben beide jeweils eine Waffe, um ihre Macht noch zu verstärken. Gozu besitzt einen Speer mit dem er effektiv zustechen und zuschlagen kann. Mezu hat ein Zanbato, mit dem er Inu Yasha an eine Felswand heften konnte, sodass dieser erstmal bewegungsunfähig wurde. Durch ihre enorme Größe sind Mezu & Gozu aber auch sehr langsam, was im Kampf mit Sesshōmaru ein großer Nachteil war. Auch können Gozu & Mezu von keiner Waffe verletzt werden, die aus dem Diesseits stammt, da beide Wesen des Jenseits sind und nur mit Waffen angegriffen werden können die Tote umbringen können. Dies ist aber im Kampf gegen Sesshōmaru ebenfalls ein Nachteil, da er mit Tenseiga, sehr wohl Wesen des Jenseits zerscheiden und somit sehrwohl töten kann. Trivia *Gozu & Mezu sind auf dem Backcover von Band 17 der New Edition des Inu Yasha Manga, mit ihrem Farbschema im Manga abgebildet. *Gozu und Mezu sind an Wesen aus dem Buddhismus und Taoismus, die Torwächter der Unterwelt, angelehnt, Ochsenkopf und Pferdegesicht (牛頭馬面). Jedoch erscheinen Gozu und Mezu in "Die mittelalterliche Geschichte - Inu Yasha" eher menschenähnlich, im original religiösen Sinnbild hat "Gozu" (Ochsenkopf) ein Kopf wie der eines Ochsen und "Mezu" (Pferdekopf) hat den Kopf eines Pferdes. *In dem Videospiel ''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'', gibt es ebenfalls zwei riesige Steinstatuewächter auf welche man in einem der Level trift, die Gozu & Mezu vom Design her ähneln. en:Gozu_and_Mezu Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich